When a Ice demon fall in love with a Fire demon
by Youko'sgirl16
Summary: Koenma sends the yu yu gang to get Haru, a half humanhalf ice demon that has a neko demon inside her, but there is more to her than meets the eye. How will they feel when she is asked to join the team. Most inportantly how will Hiei?Haitis
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hukasho or it's characters, I do however own Haru, Kane, Maki, Mai, Ari, Aktio, Lyssia, Ame, and Bane.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee…" As my clock alarms, I slam the alarm clock into your wall, deiced to turn over and go back to sleep. 

Two minutes later my grandmother yells, "Haru, was that your alarm clock again? You have already broken over twenty alarm clacks. Who do you expect to keep replacing them? Anyway, you better hurry up because you are going to be late for school." I give a sigh, get up out of the bed, and head into the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a shower for thirty minutes, I put on my black shirt that had writing on it. On the front of the shirt it read, 'If you give me a quarter. I will give you a kiss.' in gold lettering. On the back , it said 'Yea right sucker.' in grey lettering. I also put on black hip huggers with a black and white spiked belt.

I was uncomfortable wearing the school uniform because; one, the skirt was so short, that if you bent down to pick something up, it would show everything underneath, and second not only did I not like skirts, I defiantly hated pink skirts witha passion.

I gave a silent chuckle when I went downstairs and saw Yusuke Urmamish, asleep on the couch. Yusuke was my best friend, and he hated school just as much, if not more than I did. (You and Yusuke have been friends since you were eight years-old. You two met when you had just came from Rinkai to Nigkain. On your fourteenth birthday you told Yusuke that you were a demon. You sensed that he himself had demon powers, but you did not say anything to him about it.)

When I reach Yusuke, I screamed in his ear, "Yusuke Urmamish, get you ass get up! We have to get ready for school." I give a laughed when he jumped ten feet in the air after which, when he saw it was me, he gave me 'the look of death'. But as usual, I was unfazed by it.

"What in the seven hells was that for?" He yelled

I just shrugged." I just felt like it, now get a move on. Let s get going before we are late," I said as the two of us headed for the door. "See you later grams." I called as she poked her head out from upstairs.

"See you Haru, remember be home…"

"Before eight I know, I know." I yelled as you closed the door.

>>1st pd.

"You made us late. Did we have to stop for Ice Cream?" I asked Yusuke when we walked into the classroom five minutes late. Mrs. Willingham gave us both a dirty look.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Neja and Mr. Urmamish. Please take your seats." She said sarcastically as we went to our assign seats in the back of the class. I really think she has it out for us. Ms. Willingham started writing yus math assignment on the Chalkboard while I just look out the window in pure boredom.

"Class please turn to…" Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door "Come in" The door open and two boys stepped in. One was tall and female looking. He had long fire-red hair that came passed his back, and bright emerald-green eyes. I could see in his eyes that he was clever as a fox and I could tell that he was hiding something.

The second boy, was about an inch or two taller than me. He had deft defying black hair with a white star-burst and a white bandana covering his forehead. He had intense chrisom-red eyes, that held anger in them. Right awayI knew these two were demons.

What the hell are two demons doing here? I thought to myself as I saw the short one stiffen. Hmm, I see that the short one can read minds

"Hello, I'm Ms. Willingham your Algebra 2 teacher. Care you tell us about yourselves?" She asked.

The redhead spoke first. "My name is Suchuii Minamino, We hope to enjoy this school as much as the last." The teacher looked at the other boy.

"Hn" Was all that came from him. Once again Suchuii spoke.

"His name is Hiei. He doesn't talk much."

She nodded . "Well Mr. Minamino, sit by Ms. Neja. Ms. Neja please raise your hand so he knows where you are." I did as I was told.

"Mr. Hiei you will sit by Mr. Urmaishi, Yusuke raise you hand." When he didn't. I decided to keep poking him till he did. He turned and glared at me.

"There's no point for me to raise my hand. I already know them," He whispered as the new students walked over and sat down. Yusuke whispered to them where he thought was low enough that I couldn't hear, but he forgot that I had the powers of a neko and I could hear what he was saying very well.

"Kurama, why are you and Hiei here?" Suchuii/Kurama was about to say something when Hiei spoke.

"Shut it baka, she can hear everything you are saying."

"If you didn't want me to here, I think you should have said it after class." You said.

"Hn"

"Chill Hiei, she's alright." Yusuke said.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Jerk"

"Don't mine him, He is always like that."

"I'm sure he's just the nicest guy underneath ." I said sacristy(When your talking to Hiei or any one else it will appear like this. Theirs will appear like this.)

He may be a jerk, but he is kind of cute 

Hn, your not half bad your self.

Hiei, I would like some piece in my mind, and if you didn't want people to know you're a demon a would try lowing your energy some.

Hn and then he left.

* * *

**Chapter2: Joining the team**

I walked outside and walked over tomy favorite tree. I then climbed about 50 feet before stopping and ate my lunch. After a while I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Hey Haru come down here. I need to talk to you. It's about your being a demon."

Shit, did he have to say that out loud I thought as I started to climb down the tree. Half way down I slipped and fell. I closed me eyes as I waited for impact, but it never came. Instead I fall into two arms. I open my eyes to stare into a pair of chrisom ones. I blushed a bit and saw that he was blushing too.

Watch what your doing onna

I have a name. Be kind enough to use it.

Hn He helped me up and just then Kuwabara or as I like to call him, Kuwabaka came over.

"Hey beautiful, want to be my girlfriend now?" He said as I dusted myself off.

When will he learn, that no means no. "Oh Kuwabaka, come here." I said in a fake sweet voice. I heard Yusuke chuckling and saw Kurama had his thumb in his mouth to keep form laughing, but failing miserable.

"I have something you will like." I said and that same voice. Not, I will like it more than you would He had a cheesy smile on his face as he walked closer to me.

"What is it baby?" I smirked.

"This" I said as I kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying into a wall making a crater. Everyone (except Hiei) did an anime sweat-drop. "He knows better than to ask me that." I said calmly as I turn to Yusuke.

"Now what is it you need to know."

"Well as you know I'm a spirit detective, but you don't know everyone on the team. So I like to meet them.?"

"Let me guess, Red and Shorty are on your team." I said and he nodded.

"So is Kuwabara." I started laughing.

"You mean that perverted baka is on your team. How did that happen?" I said then thought about it. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Yes, well anyways Koenma wants to talk to you right away." Kurama said as I stopped laughing and sighed.

What does lord diaper-butt wants now?

He wants you to join the team.

Whatever, and would you stay out of my mind!

Hn

"Fine, lets go." I said as I made a portal.

"Lady's first " Kurama said. I nodded and was about to walk though when I remembered about the baka.

"What about the dummy over there?" I pointed to him.

"Hn, Someone will get him. Now lets go onna." Hiei said as he pushed me into the portal. When I came out on the other side I landed on my butt.

Oww. Damn that Hiei I thought as I got up and walked down the hallway towards my brother's office.

>>In Koenma's office

"What do you want now, Binky-Breathe? You know Grams wants me home at eight sharp every night and it is seven now."

"Oh, Haru, it's been a while ,and grams knows you're here. So how have you been?"

"Oh cut the chit chat and get to the chase before you regret it." I snapped. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're a brat sometimes . You know that sis."

"I love you too bro, now get to the point of why I'm here." I said coldly, getting impatient . Everyone was socked at the news, me and Kownma looked nothing a like.

"Why did you tell me you were his sister? I 'm your best friend." Yusuke said .

"Some thing are better left alone." I said.

"She is just still sore that father loves me more than her."

"Oh shove it. When I found out what they kept form me, I left to human world and told them not to bother me at all. And a eight years later he brings his lackeys to bring me here. He is nothing but a jerk and an ass." I said as you glared at him.

"I'll let that one slide and move on. The reason I brought you here is because…"

"You want me to join the team. I was told be fore I got here." I said interrupting him.

"Well yes, I see you were well inform. So sis will you join?"

Hmm, if I join , I will be stuck listening to my idiotic brother. But if I don't I won't be able to beat up Kuwabaka and I won't get to know Hiei and Kurama much. I stole a glance at Hiei to see if he read my mine, and saw that he had a light blush. I smirk and looked at my brother.

"I'll join dear brother, but I leave on my own time and you can't stop or send anyone after me, got it." He nodded

"Yes, Hiei I want you to take Haru up to her room." Hiei looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hn. Why do I have to take that baka onna to her room? Couldn't you get someone else to do it?" I glared at him.

"I have a name shorty. Why don't you try using it." He glared right back at me.

"Hn, looks who is talking."

"why you little…" I disappeared, only to reappear in front of Hiei a second later.

* * *

Enjoy. Please reveiw 


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**memo: This will be in second person until forther notice**

**

* * *

**

He was shocked, when you sent him flying across the room. You went in your fighting stance.

Hiei's P.O.V

"I have a name Shorty. Why don't you try using it." Haru said glaring at me. I return the glare.

"Looks who's talking."

"Why you little" As soon as the words left her she disappeared.

Where did that baka go?

Right in front of you, jerk I was sent flying across the room with one of her kicks.

Damn, she is going to pay for that.

Then why don't you fight me.

She went in to her fighting stance, smirking. I got up and went into mine as well.

So it a fight you want. Don't start crying when I kick your ass.

Bring it on smartass, but it will be your ass I kick. (Vanessa: Take that back or face my fury. Gets out two bazookas and aims them at me. Me: O.O Fine, fine I take back what I had said about Hiei. Ya Happy? Vanessa: Puts away the bazookas Good Me: Why is it when I say something, People are always trying to kill me. Katy: It's because to keep insulting our poor Kurama and Hiei. Me: Oh Yea ')

Haru's P.O.V

Hiei came running at you with his kanata at full force. You just stood there looking at your hair bow, that you had took from your hair. When he came with in reach you said "Guardian Ice Arrows!" And the hair bow quickly turn into arrows made of ice. ( hints the name) There were twenty-six in all and the had shot at him. All, but one had missed him. The one that didn't , hit him on the leg.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Damn it, onna your going to pay He thought grabbing his leg.

"Maybe, not now . For the next two hours, your stuck there." You said turn you bow back into a hair bow and put it back into your head. He tired to move, but he was paralyzed.

"Baka, what did you do to me?!" He demanded you just smiled sweetly and walked over to him.

"All I did, was paralyzed you and nothing more, nothing less." You said and under your breathe "Although I would want to do more damage but I have a felling Diaper-butt will get even madder that his office would be destroyed."

"When I move, I'll kill you and that is a promise!"

"Yea, yea I get that a lot, but you still see me standing." you said as you turn to your brother. Kurama and Yusuke was the only one who was in shock. "Koenma, Hiei won't be able to take me up to my room, or anywhere for that matter. Can someone else take me up?"

"Yes, Yusuke take Haru up to her room." He just nodded not wanting the same thing happen to him. He knew from experience not to get on you bad side.(More on that later)

>> In the hallway

"When did you learn that?" Yusuke asked when where half way down the hall.

"I learned it about three years ago." You said as he looked at you dumbfounded.

"Three years ago?! Why didn't you tell me? I'm suppose to be your best friend." you shrugged and sighed.

"You never asked. And am I too tell you everything that I do?"

"No, you don't have to tell me everything."

"Anyways, how are you and Keiko?"

"We broke up and then she moved to the U.S. to study there." He said with a sigh. You nod, and then stopped in front of a door. "Well anyways, here is your room. If you need anything, my room is across form yours, Hiei is on the right of yours. Kurama's is on the left, Yukina's is next to Kurama's. Kuwabara is left of mine and Botan is on the right." He said as you went in to your room.

"Well Yusuke, I'll talk to you later, right now I'm bush." You said as you close the door in his face. You took a look at your room. The walls were a pale blue with black borders around them. The bed had midnight blue sheets and black pillows. The dressers were black with sliver lining one it. You knew that Koenma had this made especially for you because these were your favorite colors.

When you were done you went to the bathroom. You looked at the mirror and saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes (She is your spirit neko. When you look at the mirror instead of your reflection you see hers.)

Can I come out now? I'm broad and you can't keep me in here forever. The girl in the mirror said.

Your right Maki, but it never hurts to try. She laughed.

We'll see. You know in the end I will win. You turn away from the mirror and walked out. When you got on your bed you sighed. I got to try everything in my power not to let her out or it won't be pretty when she does. You gave a shudder as you remembered what happen the last time she was out. You shut your head and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

>>Two hours later

(Me: uh-oh) You wake up from your nap, felling refresh. You head down stair, where you see Kurama reading and Yusuke playing Halo 2. You were happy, when you didn't see Hiei anywhere. You sat by Yusuke.

"Hey guys." You said. Just then Two girls came through the door. One had light blue hair and pink eyes. When she saw you she ran over and gave you a bear hug. "It's…nice to see you…to Botan…but can you let go…I can't breathe!" You said turning pale. She quickly let go of you, and the color came back to your face.

"Oh sorry Haru." She said as she remember the other girl and turn to her. "This is Yukina." She said as you looked at her. She had sea-foam green hair and chrisom eyes . Besides the color of her hair, she looked a lot like Hiei. She might be Hiei's sister, I'll ask him about it later.

"Hello Haru-san" She said as she smiled and bowed. Well if she is, she is a nicer than he is.

"Hello Yukina," You said as you looked at Botan. "So, Have you and that Kurama fellow, you been telling me about, gone out yet." (Your a bit slow. You still haven't figure out that She meant the Kurama reading right now.)

**Chapter4: The kiss and The Dare **

Yusuke starts laughing his ass off and Kurama looks from his book blushing a bit. Botan turned 30 different shades of red.

"I'll take that you haven't." You said laughing. Just then the door blew open and Hiei came bursting threw.

"Baka, your dead!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Shit, Times up. I better get out of here.

"Well guys, it's been nice meeting and knowing all of you, but I got to go." You said as you dash out door, with Hiei right at your heels.

"Get back here, When I get a hold of you. I'm going to make you pay.!" You ran deeper into the forest. When you came up to a lake, you stopped, but Hiei wasn't as lucky. He went head first into the lake. When he realized that you had stop and in turn he tried to stop himself, but it to late. You start laughing.

"Are you ok?" You said in between laughs.

"Hn, does it look like I'm ok?" You stuck out one of your hands to help him. He hned, and then smirk, but you didn't see it. He pulled you in the water when you turned to leave, and when you resurfaced he pushed you back under. You started glaring at him, when you surfaced once more, and saw him laughing (Now that's rare)

"I told you that I would make you pay."

"Funny, I didn't know that you had a sense of humor ." You said sarcastically as he tied to help you. "Fuck off. I don't need help." You said you pushed his hand way, and got out of the lake. You sat down on the soft green grass and looked at the red-orange sunset. "It's beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." This shocked you and caused you to look at him. You blushed at the complement. "You know, you look very pretty when you blushed Haru."

"You do know, that the was the first time you called me by name, and not baka."

"There is a first for everything." You thought about what he said for a moment and smiled.

"Yea like this." You said as you pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked at first but soon retuned it. When you parted, you both blushed. He pulled you into a another passionate kiss. He licked your bottom lip begging for entry. You smirked and wouldn't let him in. When he was just about to give up, you let him in. He explored every part of your mouth as your tongues danced.

"I think we should head back. They probably think you have already killed me." You said when you finished and started getting up.

"You up for a race?" He said. You shook your head.

"Why in such high spirits today anyways? When we first met you where a bit of a jerk." You said as you started to walk off.

Hn, your just a afraid you might lose. He thought to you when you went farther up a head without him. You stopped, turn around a saw him smirk.

You know what? Your on, but lets make this interesting. You thought back as he caught up.

"Hn, What do you mean baka?" You sigh and shake your head.

"Went back to Baka again I see. Well anyway, the first one back to the mansion, gets to boss around the loser for one week, and the time starts when ever they want it."

"Hn, your on."

"Then on your mark…Get set…Go!" you said as you raced off.

"Damn, you cheated Hiei." Your had been neck and neck when you was "accidentally" tripped by Hiei.

"Hn, your were just slow." He said as he went into the house.

"Where have you two been." Yusuke yelled when you came in. You started laughing .

"What are you my father or something?" You said, but he didn't answer instead he was looking at you head. It made you a little uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face." He shook his head and point to your ears. You felt them and your eyes widen. Crap you ran upstairs to your room and slammed the door.

Yusuke's P.O.V

"Hiei, what did you two do exactly?" I asked the fire youki with an raised eyebrow. Haru was like an older sister to me. He hned, and went over to the windowsill, sat on it, and just stare but the window. I was about to say something else, when Botan came in.

"Up for a game of Truth or Dare?" At the sound of that Hiei tried to leave the room.

"Sure Botan, Hiei go get Haru and you will be playing to." He stopped and looked at us.

"Hn, tell me why would I want to play any stupid nigain, Hmm Detective?" Hiei glared.

"You would if you don't want Koenma to know what happened with his office when a certain fire youki was angry at him." Hiei glare increased.

"You wouldn't dare try Detective." he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Try me." I wasn't surprised at that it was true. He was always mad at Binky-breath. He turn around and stalked off to go get Haru, but not before saying some very colorful words before leaving.

"What happen?" Botan asks.

"I can't tell you that, because then it wouldn't be fun to mess with Hiei now would it?" She just shakes her head and got ready.

Haru's P.O.V

Of all the times they had to come out You thought as you walked around you room. (You hate when they come out, but hey only come out when Vanessa is out or when you are very tired or overly excited. You just got though a race with Hiei, mind you was pretty fasted. So you do the math.) there was a knock from come you door.

"Come in" you said as you flopped on your bed, your finally gone down. It was Hiei. He walked into your room.

"Onna, get down stairs. The Detective and the other bakas want, or more like forcing us, to play Truth or Dare." He said with venom dripping in every word.

"Why does Botan always want to play that horrible game. Can't she come up with any other game?" You groaned.

"Hn, and your telling me this. Just hurry up. I'm in a foul enough mood as it is." He said as he walks out of the room. Why can't he be a little nicer like earlier. You blushed as You remembered the kiss.

Ohhh, could this love? Maki said in your head.

Shut up. I just met him today.

And? I had fell in love the first time I met my mate. We were together until that fateful day. She didn't say anything after that. You sighed, and went downstairs. When you reached the bottom, you saw everyone sitting around in a circle. You sat in between Yusuke and Kurama. Botan was sitting in between Hiei and Kuwabaka.(He was up when you got back from you trip with Hiei.)Yukina sat in between Kuwabaka and Kurama.

"I'll start. Kurama-kun Truth or Dare?" Yukina said.

"I'll go with dare today."

"Ok, I dare you…" She stopped for a second to think.(She is a very nice person so it is hard for her to be mean.)

Yukina?

Huh , who is this?

It's Haru

Oh, yes Haru-san, what is it?

Make Red, I mean Kurama kiss Botan you said as you glanced at Hiei. You knew he had been listening.

Say what you have to say Hiei, I know your listening.

Hn, he'll know that it was you or me were the ones that told her.

He won't know unless you tell him You looked at Yukina You ready?

Yes, and thanks you for the ideal Haru-san She looked at Kurama. "I dare you to kiss Botan on the lips for five minutes." She said innocently. Dang, I got to hand it to her. All I said was to make him kiss Botan, but she add a time limit. Kurama and Botan blush a deep chrisom-red .

"Umm…ok." He said as Hiei moved quickly out the way, so they could kiss. When they were done, they were still blushing, and Kurama looks over at you. You could have sworn that he gave you an cunning, but at the same time evil smile before looking at Hiei.

Hiei

Hn What baka? You roll you eyes and glared at him.

You told him didn't you?

so what if I did what are you going to do about it?

I not going to do anything, but if he's up to something he will most likely drag you into it. He hned, and cut the connection between us.

"Hiei truth or dare?" Kurama asks, stealing another look at me. I don't like that look Red keeps giving me.

"Dare." Hiei said calmly.

"I dare you to sleep in the same room and bed with Haru for the next month, and for the first week you will be handcuffed."

"What!?" You and Hiei yelled while blushing a deeper red than Kurama and Botan had.

"What's this, emotionless Hiei blushing?" Yusuke said laughing. Hiei glared at him.

"Your dead Detective!" He hissed.

"Do we have to wear the handcuffs, that is like a death sentence you gave me." You wined.

"A dare is a dare." Yusuke said as Botan moved in to put the handcuffs on you and Hiei.

"Ferry, your dead if you touch me with that nigain contraption." She backed around some, but stopped and put them on you any ways.

This is your fault Hiei.

How is it my fault baka? You're the word who started this mess.

Ugghh, You're unbelievable!

Hn

"Now it's your turn Hiei." Yusuke said as he sat back down. Hiei stated thinking about something, but had a mind barrier so you couldn't find out what. He looked over at Yusuke with a smirk..

"Truth or dare Detective?"

"Truth." He said and you started coughing.

"Cough couch wuss couch cough" Yusuke shot a glare your way. "What? I had to cough sorry." You said.

"Is it true, that while I was chasing Haru and unsuccessfully trying to kill her" He shot a quick glance your way, and you were glad that no one saw that. "You went into her room and looked though her underwear and bars?" Yusuke looks at you and starts trembling.

"Hiei, could you stop looking in my mind? She wasn't to know about that." he said as he stats to back away from the circle, not taking his eyes off of yours, which had flames spouting out of them. You jumped up, dragging Hiei with you.

"You pervert! Best friend my ass, that is the second time you went through my stuff." He starts to sweat drop.

"Well yea, but I promise I put everything back." You looked at him and glare.

"You will pay for that Yusuke Urmaishi"

"No, not that! Anything but that."(You had did this attack to him three years ago when you found him snooping you drawers) You smirked wickedly at him and nod.

"Yup, it's time you learn the hard way that you need to stop being a pervert. Fire Ice Flames!" Ice blue flames spouts in your hand, you though it him. His pants caught on fire, and he starts to jumps around the room

"Put it out, put it out. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise."

"That's what you said last time." You said glaring at him. He continued to jump around the room. "Heaven's Fallen Snow."(The snow can not only put out fires, it can heals burns.) You said lazily. The snow fell until it had reached his shoulders. You were seriously thinking about burying him under all that, but Kurama stopped you. With a flick of you wrist, the snow stopped. "Go Yusuke." You said sweetly.

"H-Haru, t-truth o-or d-dare?" He said shivering.

"Unlike you I going with dare." You said as he glares at you.

"J-Just for that I d-dare you to kiss H-Hiei for five minutes." You blushed 20 different shades of red.

"You're a prev., and I will get you back for this, but right now I will go along with your sick, twisted little game." You said as you turn to give Hiei his kiss. At first is was awkward because of everyone staring, but then you got into it. You were still kissing when you heard Kurama.

"Uh guys, you can stop now. You have been at this for over a half an hour now." You broke a part and blushed well over 200 hundred shades of red.

"Wow what were you two doing, eating each others faces or something?" Yusuke said laughing.( He changed when you started kissing) The game went on, Kuwabaka and Yusuke were to wear really pink, flowerily, girliy, dresses and to be handcuffed to each other for two weeks.

Boton had to dye her hair brown, were hazel contacts, and wear all black for two months.(Ha ha, that good because I hate pink and I had to dye her hair, because light blue doesn't go with black.)

When it was poor Yukina's turn, she was dare to be mean to Yusuke for two days.(Awww, poor Yukina that must have been hard to do.) At two in the morning you deiced to go to bed.

"Well, guys it's been real, but we're going hit the hay, 'night" You said as you got up pulling Hiei with you.

"G'night lovebirds" Yusuke said laughing with Kawaka until you and Hiei shot them a death glare.

"Night, Mrs. Urmaishi. Oh and don't do anything I wouldn't do with Kuwabaka." I said as we headed up stair, leaving to steamed cross-dressers down stairs. "Where are we going to sleep?" You asked as you stood between your and his room.

"My room." He said as he pulled you toward his door.

When you went inside, it was dark, so you turned on the light to see. You looked around and saw that his walls were black with blood red borders. His bed was king sized with chrisom sheets that matched his eyes. On the wall closest to the door was kanatas, swords, and knives.

"Wow" You said as you reached out to touch them,

"Don't touch that!" He snapped pulling you away from them. You quickly put your hand down and turn to see a shirtless Hiei. (Vanessa & Hiei's fans girls: Drools Me: Clean up on ail 3) "Take a picture, it will last longer." He said wit a smirk, as you snap out of your daze.

"Whatever," You put up a mine block so he couldn't read your mind. You turn off the light and went into his bed, with Hiei behind you. "Umm Hiei, did you mean that kiss you gave me earlier?"(By the way, because of the handcuffs, you are facing him.) You asked suddenly as you looked into his crimson eyes, getting lost in them. He lean forward and barely bushed his lips passed yours.

"'Night Haru." You smile and touched you lips.

"'Night Hiei" You said as the both of us fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Please review but no flames


	3. Chapter  5 & 6

Chapter 5: Maki and Youko

You wake up the next morning feeling sick and you knew what was happening.

Maki

I told you, I would be getting out, and now is only a matter of time. Besides I will be on my best behavior when I come out.

Whatever, I still won't let you out without a fight You told her as you saw Hiei still asleep Damn, I have to what until he gets up before I can go down stairs You thought as you laid back down and stared at the ceiling for a while. When he finally woke up an hour later he looked at you.

"Well good morning Mr. sleepy head." You said to him. He glared at you.

"What are you doing in my bed onna." he snapped at you as you sigh. Man he is moody. One minute he is actually sweet and the next he is back to his cold-hearted self.

"Man you are sure forgetful. I was dared to and also we handcuffed remember." I said as I showed him the handcuffs.

You got out of the bed and put on a black tank top and black pants you got last night. (He wasn't looking) You turn so he could change, before you headed down stairs. You saw Kurama cooking breakfast. "Hey Red, you don't look so well, you ok?" You asked as you and Hiei sat down. He turn and gives you a weak smile.

"I'll be find, don't worry" You looked in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

Wait a minute, Hiei, isn't Red's eyes green?

Hn, Yea why do you want to know

No reason I wonder why his eyes are gold? Oh well You shrug it off and ask "What is on the agenda for to day?" Trying to sound cheerful, but Maki wasn't helping. Kurama places some pancakes in front of you.

"FOOD!" You heard shouting as Yusuke and Kuwabaka storms down the stairs.

"They still do that?" You said with a sweat drop.

"Hn, they act as though they don't eat, but they eat more than we do." Hiei said with a disgusted face as Yusuke and Kuwabaka starts shoveling down their food. You push yours away and they took it.

"I don't feel so good." You said looking green.

"You get use to it." Kurama said not looking at the idiots.

"It's not them, I'm use their stupidity. It just… Excuse me." You said as you got up and rushed out of the mansion, dragging Hiei along.

Kurama's P.O.V 

I stared after Haru, wondering why she left like that. "Excuse me." I said heading into my room while holding my head. I knew it was time, but I was worried about how Haru will take that I'm was also that legendary bandit thief, Youko Kurama.

Haru's P.O.V 

You ran deeper into the forest with Hiei still being dragged.

"Stop!" He yelled causing to stop and look at him with your now chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess I should tell why I did that huh?"

"It would help me on weather or not I should kill you!" You sweat drop.

"Well, the reason I am half neko if not because of my parents. It's because I have a neko spirit in side of me, and is trying to get out." You said grabbing you chest and kneeling on the damp ground. Poof Kneeling in your place was a girl with long chocolate brown hair and eyes. You could barely make out he brown neko ears with black tip. Her tail was swinging back and forth.

"Well I glad you saw it my way Haru." She said.

The girl's P.O.V 

The boy I knew as Hiei was standing there just staring at me with his dropped. I smirked and walked over. I place I finger on the bottom of his jaw and pushed it up. "Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to ask who I am?" I said as he snapped back to reality, and starts to glare. But before he could say anything, there was a loud boom that could be heard across the forest. It came from the mansion. "We better go see what was." I said as Hiei and I ran to the mansion.

Back at the mansion 

"What was that?" I shouted forgetting for a momentarily that they didn't know who I was. (Except Yusuke)

"Maki! How did you get out?" Yusuke said jumping out of his chair and starts backing up.

"Aw, is that how you treat an old flame?" I said in a sexy voice and had fake anime tears.

"Flame?! You nearly tried to rape me the last time you were out, If you want to call flame!" He said as I start to walk over to him with lust in my eyes. At that moment, down came a man with long sliver, almost white hair, and gold eyes. I turn and looked at him.

"Youko" I said under my breath as I stop walking, and turn my turn my body to get a better look at him.

"Maki?!" He said completely shocked. I nod and glare.

"Hold up, you two know each other?" Kuwabaka asked.

"No baka they just said each other's name for the fun of it." Hiei said rolling his eyes. I jumped on the windowsill and open it. (You broke the handcuffs on the way to the mansion so you could get there faster.)I took one last look at everyone and my eyes landed on Youko.

"I got to go, chao." I smirked and jump out the window.

Youko's P.O.V. 

"Maki" I said softly

"Who is she?" Kuwabara asked and I sigh.

"She was my mate until, she went off and got badly hut by one of Koenma's men. It was just three hours before; I too meet the same fate. She must have done the same thing I had." I said looking out the window, watching her retreating figure disappear deeper into the forest.

Hn Fox, why did she run when she saw you? Hiei said in my mind.

Because I think I remind her of what we lost…Our unborn child

Hn He left.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I went out the window and headed in the same direction Maki headed.

Maki's P.O.V. 

I was sitting at the lake, with tears running down my face.

Why didn't he help me? If he had, I probable could have saved the baby, and not get stuck sharing this worthless body with a bossy ice demon

Fuck you; don't go blaming your sorry life on me. I didn't ask to share this body with you, and I'm bossy. You the one who's always being a prev. every time Yusuke. Haru said in my mind as I scold at the water. I didn't hear Youko come up behind me until I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

I jumped, spun around and kicked him in the chest. He let go and stumbled back some. "I see you haven't changed." I said darkly as he chuckled.

"You use to love when I did that." I glared

"Keywords being use to. Where were you when I needed you, we needed you?" I said as I forced back tears. He took a step forward, and wiped a tear that started to form as it fell down my face.

"At the time I was being chasse too." He said as he lifted me chin to make me look at him. I moved his hand away angrily.

"And yet you have your own body, while I share this one with another." he shook his head.

"No Maki, I too share this body." He said as he brought me into a hug. "I love you Maki, never forget that." He made look at his golden eyes to show that he was telling the truth.

"I love you too, Youko." I said he brought his warm lips to mines and we kissed for a little while, until Poof Boom (Uh-oh)

Haru's P.O.V 

You went wide-eyed when you saw that you were kissing Kurama. You both broke from the kiss and said, "I'm sorry" at the same time.

"Wait I know why I'm sorry, but why are you sorry Red?" He looked down.

"Well, the real reason why I was sick today was, uh…how do I put this? Do you know about Youko Kurama?" You nod.

"He was the legendary bandit thief, and the biggest pervert you ever met, right?"

"Yes. I share this body with him, and he was the one that kissed you, not me." You stopped him.

"Well that's not completely true. I too share this body with some one. Have you heard of Maki Deja?" He nods.

"Yes, she was the legendary assassin. Her method of killing her victims would be to lure her victims to their death by being seductive and then killing them."

"Yea, well that is why I was sick and ran out of the kitchen." You stopped for a moment and then your eyes widen.

Maki!

What? You turn from Kurama.

How far did you and Youko get?

We didn't do anything!

Liar, then why was I kissing Kurama when I changed back.

…

"That's was I thought" You mutter under you breathe.

Kurama's P.O.V 

I heard Haru mutter something under her breathe, but it was too low for you to understand.

Oh how I missed you.

What did you just say, Youko?

Nothing. Before you could say else, Haru brought you out of your conversation.

"We should head back." She said as I nod and began walking back to the mansion.

Haru's P.O.V. and F.F. 

"Haru, your back! Are you all right? Did Youko do anything to you? Did you see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, the same height as you, and where were you?" Botan said as you and Kurama came in. Everyone was in the Living Room (Even Koenma was there, Botan told him about what happen.)

"Hold on Botan, Geez one question at a time. Sit down everyone. I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you about Maki, but since she already cause so much problems…"

"She a female version of Youko for crying out loud!" Yusuke said. You roll your eyes.

"Let me finish, well you already know about Kurama and Youko right." They nod. (Expect Yusuke and Koenma, who already knew where this was going.) "Well, it's the same for me and that girl you saw earlier, Her name is Maki, expect I'm a demon and not human." (You knew that you were a half demon, but you didn't want them to know that.) you explained to them.

"But how does Youko know her?" (Can you guess who said that?) Everyone did an anime fall.

"Baka! Youko told us that Maki was his mate." You and Kurama jumped up.

"What?!"

"You're the ones sharing the bodies and you didn't know that?" Yusuke yelled as you and Kurama sweat drop. That would explain why we were kissing when we turn back. You thought as you glanced at Hiei and saw his fist clenched

Yusuke?

What?

I'm leaving.

Ok, I will see you in the morning. Clearly not understanding a thing you said.

No baka, I meant I'm going away for a few weeks and I don't want you to… Hiei this goes for you to because I know you listening. I don't want anyone else to know where I'm going.

Haru why are you leaving? Yusuke said and you sighed.

I can't tell you now, but if anything happens I will be in Sa Le Bonon Mountain You got up.

"I'm tired guys, I will see you later." You said as you headed toward your room to pack.As you walked, you noticed that someone was following you. Your hand reached for the dagger in you left pant leg. Then you spun around and put the dagger at your pursuer's throat. You were surprise to see that it was Hiei. "Oh, sorry Hiei" You said as you put your dagger away. "Why were you following me anyways?" You said as you went into your room.

"Hn, I'm coming with you" You started packing your things inside a blue bag.

"Why" You asked.

"Koenma would kill me if I let you go running around on your own." You stopped packing and turned around.

"You and I know full well that you don't give a damn about what Binky-breath says." You went back to packing. You felt two arms wrap around your waist.

"And I don't want you to go with out me." He said as he nuzzled my hair. His hot breath tickled you neck.

"Well, since you put it that way, hurry up and pack." He let go and before he left, he stop and looked at you.

"How do you feel about… Kurama?" You looked at him.

"Red? I just like him as a friend. Why do you ask?" He left without answering.

I wonder what that was about?

Can't you tell he likes you?

Quiet, you're in enough trouble as it is you knew she was right but you weren't going to let her know that. But were you ready for that kind of relationship.

"Baka lets go everyone is a sleep." Hiei said coming into the room a small black bag. (who saw that coming) You grabbed you blue bag and turn to him.

"Ready." You said as you left for Sa Le Bonon Mountain.

Chapter6: Breaking Free

FF to a week later 

It's been a week since you left for Sa Le Bonon Mountain. You and Hiei have been walking non-stop and a had little to eat, though you didn't mind. You have gone longer without food before. Grumble You stop and saw a blushing fire youki holding his stomach.

"There is a city just three miles away when we reach it we will stop for the night and get something to eat ." He nodded, and you continue on. After a while you get that feeling like some one was following you.

Hiei

What

Six demons, two bat demons, two rock demons, a neko demon, and a ice demon, have been following us for a while now.

Hn, I know, what class are they?

All but the neko and the ice demon are C class or lower. The neko and ice demon are both A class

Well thing just got interesting He went for his kanata and you went for your bow. The brushes rustled and then the six demons stepped out.

"What do you want" You said to the group, not noticing the ice demon in particular.

"We have orders from our master to capture the princess of Sa Le Bonon, and bring her to him so the can be wedded." The neko and only girl of the group said. She had chocolate brown hair and glowing purple eyes. When you heard who they were after, you took two steps back.

"Then why are you here if you looking for a baka princess?" Hiei said taking a glance at you and seeing you back up.

Onna, what's wrong?

When we're are done with this problem at hand, I will tell you.

"That is because she is here." The ice demon said. You look and saw that it was the last person you wanted to see. He was you least favorite person in to world. In fact you hated him. He had raven-black hair and deep brown eyes. "It's been awhile hasn't it Haru?" He said looking at you; you just glared.

"Not long enough in my book Kane. Flaming Ice Arrow!" You yelled as the arrow went towards the group. It hit one of the bat demons in the heart, killing it instantly. "Leave now or I will do it for you" You snarled, as the other bat demon and two rock demons were about to retreat when Kane said,

"Crystal Blast!" Killing all of them.

"What a waste of power." The neko said to him.

Hiei stay out of this

Hn, and let you have all the fun. I don't think so.

Whatever, just sty out of my way. This is my fight. You turn you bow into a sword that had blue and green ribbons flowing from it. The neko took out hers as well.

"Mai, not now." She looked at him.

"But…"

"No buts." He looked at you. "Princess as you may or may not realized the third annual Ice tournament is in six months. This year will be your turn to be the prize. As you know if a male should win you will be wedded to him, and if a female wins you are their personal salve, but it most likely will be a male to win. The person that wins gets you and you are to marry them."

"Then why…" He and Mai left before you could finish. "Shit" you punch the nearest tree to you and snapped it in half. You turn to Hiei, who had an emotionless expression. You gave him a weak smile. "You still want to know, don't Ya?"

"Hn" You sat down, and he followed suit.

"Well Koenma isn't my real brother. I found out eight years ago…"

"What, didn't you say that you and baby-breathe were in a fight?" You looked at him.

"I was getting to that. The real reason we were fighting is because what I found out. You see I'm a half demon." You said with you had hung low. "What make it worst is my father is King of Sa Le Bonon. While he was a prince, he had an affair with my mother, who was human. It is wrong to mate with a human there. Why is it wrong to mate with a human, but it's ok to mate with a fire demon, No offence Hiei," He just nodded and you continued.

"So before anyone could find out could find out about the birth; he gave me to Koenma's father and asked him to take care of me. What I don't know is how in the seven hells did they found out about me. When I visit him, I make extra sure that no one follows me." You said getting up.

"Let's go. We still have a way to go. " You said as you start to walk off, and with out looking at him you said. "Hiei, I know what you are thinking. I too am a forbidden child. Our stories are similar, and yet different at the same time."

"What do you mean, Baka?" Hiei asked, speaking for the fist time since you began your story.

"You need to tell Yukina that you're her bother that she been looking for, before it's to late. I hate to see how she feel when a third party has to tell her." Was your reply.

At Sa Le Bonon Mountain 

You have been quite thought out the whole trip.

Why are you going to you old hometown this time? I know you aren't going to see your father.

So you an I can get are own bodies.

I need to talk with Hiei

Ok but make it quick You stop and landed on one of you knees.

Hiei's P.O.V 

I was walking a little ahead of Haru, when I heard a soft thump. I turn and saw her on her knee. "Onna What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Ma…ki …wants to talk…to you." She said in between breathes.Poof Then stand in her place stood Maki. I glared at her.

"What do you want?" She walked over to me.

"You're a cutie." She said as she put an hand on my chest, and rub it. "With a six pack to boot." She steps a little closer to me.

"Why are you here onna?" She gave a pout.

"Oh poo, your no fun." I back a way. "I can see why Haru likes you," She said to herself and the sighed. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then get to the point Baka!" I snapped.

"Ok ok, the reason I'm here is to tell you that you need to protect Haru with every thing you got."

"Hn, why should I?"

"Because if you lose the Tournament, you may not want to admit, but you will be heartbroken, and so will Yusuke."

"What do you mean the Detective will be heartbroken?" I said with anger evident in my voice as each word was spoken.

"Hold on there big boy. Yusuke is Haru's half brother, not her lover. Just remember what I said." Poof

Haru's P.O.V. 

You blink a few times, and look at Hiei, who wore a shock expression on his face. "You ok?"

"Do you know who your real brother is?" He suddenly. This shocked you; you never told him that you had a half brother. Maki. The only problem is that you didn't know who he was. You just shook your head.

" Please tell me your not…"

"No but the Detective is. Let's go." He said as he walked on.

"Yusuke is my brother, I never knew." You said as you followed.

"Wow, this place is just how remembered." You said looking around. Everywhere you looked was made out of Ice Crystal or just Crystal. The was reflecting off of them, making it look like a rainbow city. "Follow me" You and Hiei were wearing blue capes so no one knew who you were. You weaved in and out traffic, as you head toward a small crystal house. "Ame, you here?" You yell.

"Princess Haru?" A young voice called as they opened the door reveling a young girl about 18. She had long ice blue hair and blue eyes to match. She was also about 5 ft. even.

"Ame, what have I told you about calling me that, what if some one heard you?" You said as you went in side with Hiei.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." She looked at Hiei. "Who's the cutie?" She whispered to you, as she winked at him.

"Oh, that's Hiei. Don't waste your time, he's not you type."

"And what is my type?" You laughed.

"Guys that shower you with gifts and bend to you every whelm." She nods and Hiei looks at you like your crazy.

"Too true, too true. So what brings you here? I know it's not to catch up on good times."

"I need you to cast the separation spell on me." She nods.

"The separation spell will take three hours to complete. You will also feel tremendous amount of pain. Are you sure you want to do this?" You nod. "Ok." She turned to Hiei "Stay here."

He hned and went over to the windowsill. "Follow me." She said as you walked into a room with a circular table. It had a symbol on it. ( Like Full Metal Alchemist) "Lay there," she said as you complied. Ame started to chat the spell and you almost immediately felt pain coursing though you body. You try unsuccessfully not to scream.

Hiei P.O.V. 

For almost three hours, I have listen to Haru's screams.

Hiei.

What is it onna? I thought to her with concern in my voice. (Now that is really rare.)

Thanks for coming Her voice was strained.

Hn…you welcome. she broke the connection with me.

Haru's P.O.V 

Even though you were in extreme pain, a small smile form on you lips. You passed out, but not before hearing Ame say that the process was done.

FF 

You awake by Maki shaking you. "What the hell! Maki how in the hell are you out?" You yell momentarily forgetting that Ame had separated you a week earlier.

"I can't believe that you forgot that quickly." Then every thing came flooding back.

"Oh, how long have I been out?"

"A week." She said simply. Your eyes widen.

"A week?! I've been knocked out for a week!" she nodded.

"Yea, two days after the separation, I woke up and Hiei, Ame, and I brought you back to the mansion. Come on, everyone would like to see you." Maki said as you got out of the bed and followed her downstairs.

"Haru, your up!" Botan said as she gave you a bear hug.

"Botan…Can't…breathe!" You said gasping. She let go of you.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yea, you really got to stop doing that." You said and looked around the room and saw Ame and Youko there. "Ame, what are you still doing here? You not one to stay at other place for long." You asked the Ice sorceress.

"They asked me, if I could separate Kurama and Youko. They also asked if I wanted to stay, so I said yes." You smiled, nodded. and realized that Hiei wasn't there. Hmm, I wonder were he is.

"I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air." You said as you walked out of the mansion, and headed toward the lake. "Hiei, you can stop following me I know your there." You called out to Hiei.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

Chapter7: The capture

A second later Hiei appeared in front of you.

"What do you want baka?" He said, arms folded over his chest.

"Well I wanted to thank you once again for coming with me, but since you want to act like a jerk forget it." You said as you turn a left. This time he didn't follow you as you went deeper into the forest, but someone else did. "What do you want Kane." He stepped out of the bushes.

"You still haven't change Haru. Still beautiful, yet still very observant and dangerous." He said with a smirk.

"I see you haven't changed either. Your still a jackass." He chuckled.

"It will be fun knowing that I'll be the one marrying you." Your eyes widen for a quick second, but then you smirked.

"I should have known that you had something to do with this, but I must ask. What about Mai, that lovely neko I saw earlier. I know she is in love with you and that she is Maki's twin."

How did she know that? You heard Mai's thoughts as she sat on the branch watching you and Kane talk.

I know because one, I read your mind, second Maki was my spirit neko, and third I've known Kane for a long while to know when he doesn't loves someone, not even me. If I marry him I will be just a tool in his plans. He doesn't love you either.

Yes he does, he told me himself. Your just mad that he doesn't love you

Honey, he not wroth my time or yours, just watch.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"Well it seems that some one did there homework. It true that I just using her for my quest to become ruler, and I don't love her. When I'm done with her I'll just kill her, but enough about that. Why don't you just come with me."

"When all seven hells freeze over twice." You spat.

Mai see now?

I'm sorry that I didn't believe you.

It's ok, I need you to go get the other. Right now in my present state, he's stronger than I am, so I'm going to need all the help I can get. You glance over, and saw her nod. She quickly left. You pull out your sword.

Mai's P.O.V.

I nod to the princess and head towards the mansion I saw her come out of. When I got there I banged on the door.

"What…Mai?" My twin said.

"Princess Haru sent me to tell you she needs your help." I said.

"What happen?" I shook my head.

"There's no time to explain. Co…" Just then, a scream could be heard. It came in direction that I just came from. "The princess! Quickly get the others, I got to help her. I owe her at lest that much." I said as I ran to help Haru, with Hiei following behind. "This way." I pointed. Hope your ok Princess.

Hn, don't worry about her. She can handle herself. I nodded.

Let's hope your right I thought as we sped off to help her.

Haru' s P.O.V

You were holding your side, from where Kane had stabbed it. Kane didn't look any better, but he was holding back and you knew it.

"Now Princess, you and I both know that you can't hold out any longer. So how about you come quietly." He said with a smirk.

Baka Where did you go?

A few yards from where you last saw me. Hurry up, I don't know how long I can last with this ass. You lifted your sword to once more.

"You would have to take my unconscious body, before I come willing anywhere with the likes of you, Kane!" You spat as your sword clashed with his.

"Well I guess we will just have to finish this now, because there's your boyfriend." You looked over and saw Mi and Hiei.

"He's not my boyfriend." You said as you sung your sword but missed him. "Wha.." In one quick moment, he hit you with the hilt of his sword and knocked you unconscious . The last thing you heard was Hiei and Mai calling out your name, and a felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around you as you let darkness consume you.

Mai's P.O.V.

"Princess/Haru!" Hiei and I yelled as we saw her fall into Kane's arms. "Damn it Kane, you will pay for what you did to me and for hurting Princess Haru, Dragon cat's claw!" I yelled as my claws extended towards him, but I stopped when he tried to use the princess as a shield. "That's was cheep, just like you."

"Ahh, my naive little Mai. How quickly you change to the princess's side when you find out that everything I told you was a lie. The next time you will see the princess is at the tournament. If you want to win I suggest you start practicing from now until then. Remember you have less than six months and also it is only demons that are aloud to part take." He said as he disappeared with princess Haru.

"Shit, what do we do now? I know for sure that he won't go to the castle because her knows I know the way there." I said and then looked at Hiei. "You have a jagon eye right?" He nodded. "Use is to see if she is up and if she can tell us where she is." Just then everyone came.

"Did you find her?" Yusuke asked.

"We found your sister, but Kane got away with her." I said. Yusuke went wide-eyed and Maki hit me over the head. "Oww, what was that for?"

"He didn't know that Haru was his sister idiot!" She yelled.

"Well how was I supposed to know that!"

"SHUT UP BAKAS! I'm trying to concentrate." Hiei yelled. we went silent fast.

Haru's P.O.V.

"Oww." You woke up to find that you were in a big room, that was black and blue, and had no windows at all. You were on a king-sized bed. You notice that you were wrapped up in bandages, and you were wearing a silk blue dress that came down to your feet.

Just then the door opened and a girl about nine came in with a plate of chicken, rice, mash potatoes and gravy, and egg rolls. She also a small class of milk.

"Hello Princess Haru, Master Kane told me to bring you dinner. He said that he had a feeling that you wouldn't join him."

"He's right about that." You said as she placed the food on the table and left.

Onna, where are you. A familiar voice said.

Hiei, I'm in a black and blue room.

Does it have any windows?

No, it was built for bat demons .

How do you know that?

I read a group of servants minds, but that's all I could get from them. You sigh.

Stay put we'll come and get you as soon as we can.

Chapter 8: Haru's past

YYH Gang's P.O.V

Can everyone hear me? ( This means you are talking to everyone at once)

"Yes" They said.

I don't want you to come and get me.

"What? Why in the seven hells not?" Yusuke yelled.

If you do Kane will try and find someway to kidnap me again. Now as you may or may not know there is a tournament coming up…

"Why in the hell do you want us to a tournament? As much as I love that, as would Urameshi what about you?" Kuwabaka got hit over with Botan's oar.

"Baka let her finish." She said.

Thanks Botan, as I was saying, I need you to join the tournament and win. I won't go into detail about it. Hiei or Mai can fill you in. What I can tell you is that it is in six months. I have to go now, please win at all cost. Haru said, breaking the connection. Yusuke looked at Hiei and Mai.

"Ok, spill what's this Tournament about?" He said

"Hn, all I know is, that the tournament is a demon's only." Mai stepped in.

"That's not all If a male was to win she would have to marry him. If a female was to win, she would have to be their personal slave. Kane had set this all up so he would be come king." Everyone but Hiei looked confused.

"What does Kane becoming king, which I can say is a bad thing, have to do with Haru?" Kurama asked, the others nodded.

"As you know, Yusuke is Princess Haru's half brother, making her half human from their mother." Everyone nods. "Her father is king of palace in a Mankai called Sa Le Bonon, Ice demons live there in harmony with other demons and could mate with any race they want, but they can't mate with…"

"Humans." Botan finished, Mai nodded.

"If an Ice demon should mate with an human, and has a baby. The human and baby would be killed. At the time King Aktio was prince, so he could go between worlds, and that is how he met your mother Yusuke. When he saw her, there was an instant connection between them. He asked her out for a cup of coffee and they had hit it of very well. Before he left, he promise to see her once a week, and this went on for a year without anyone one of the kingdom finding out. Until…"

Flashback

"Aktio, I have something to tell you." A twenty-year old Atsuko said.

"What is it love?" He said as he went over to her.

"Remember when you told me about your being an Ice demon prince, and that you were taking a big risk by seeing me?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I'm pregnant." She said crying. "I'm sorry if I ruined you life now." She said with her head down. He picked her head up and made her look at him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I made the decision to fall in love with you and I regret nothing, but what I have to do." she looked at him teary eyed.

"What do you mean? I hope you don't mean that your going to kill me!" She said horrified at just the thought of it.

"No, I would never let that happen. I have leave for a while until you have the baby and take it and never return. I would rather die than let them kill you or the baby." He kissed her and gave her one last hug. "I have to go, I won't be back until the baby is born. Don't worry I'll be watching over you." He said as he left.

FF nine months later(still in Flashback and Atsuko's P.O.V.)

It's been nine months since Aktio had left. I was in the hospital about to give birth to the baby. I knew that He was there.

"Push…Push…Come on Ms. Urameshi You can do it!" a nurse said as I pushed as hard as I could.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream.

"Wahhh, Wahhh!" A baby's cries could be hard form out the whole room.

"Ms. Urameshi, it's a girl!" The doctor said as he handed the still crying child to her. " What are you going to name her?" You looked at the baby. Even though she is a new born, she had snow white hair and icy blue eyes.

"I'll name her Haru." I said with tears. I held baby Haru close to me. I knew time with her would be short. She knew that it was the best that Haru went to with Aktio somewhere safer than with her, even though she want the be the one to take care of the child. After everyone congratulated me and left that felling had only intensified.

"Excuse me, a man is here to see you." The doctor said.

"Let him in." I said.

"Hello Atsuko, it's been awhile hasn't it." He said as enter the room.

"Yes, it has . You know she looks just like you, she even has your snow white hair and icy blue eyes, but she has my looks." I said with a weak smile. He walked over to me.

"You don't have to worry I'm giving her to a very close friend of mine. He said that he will take very good care of her and treat her as if she was his own." I nodded and gave Haru to her father. "I've missed you so much, but I want you to forget about me and the baby."

"I will try, but at lest can she keep the name I gave her?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Haru" He kissed me on the forehead and turn to leave.

"I must go now, take care Atsuko." He said as left with the baby in his hand.

End of flashback and back to YYH Gang's P.O.V.

"…He gave Princess Haru to King Yami and asked him to tell everyone that her found her. He also said when the time was right he could tell her about her past and that she was a princess." Mai finish. "But word got out eight year's later, but since she was techanly royalty, they couldn't kill her, nor could they kill Atsuko, because they didn't know who she was."

"Wow, who would have thought." Botan said. "Well for Haru's sake, we better get working." she said as everyone nodded.


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

Chapter 9: Ice Tournament

_Six months later& Haru's P.O.V._

It's been six months since you have been kidnapped. You have been beaten, hardly had any food, and you were a mess. Your normally snow white hair was mangled and had become a dingy white,; you were chained up in small, dark room.

You haven't talked to Hiei or the others, and you missed them terribly. The door opened and walked in young girl looked about seventeen. She had long brownish-black hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was deep chocolate color.

"Hello Lady Haru, I have get you ready for tournament." She stated to take off the chain. She was your only true friend in this horrible place. She would sneak you extra food when no one was looking.

"Lyssia how many times must I tell you not to call me that?" You said as she took off the last chains, and helped you before you fell.

"I'm a servant Lady Haru, I have to call all guest by lady or mister." You snorted. _Yea, like I have been treated like a guest._ You thought as she lead out of the room. You followed her down a dark hall until you came to a door. "Here we are" Lyssia said as she opened the door. Inside the room, it was blue and white. All the dresser, doors, and side walls were royal blue, and everything else was white.

"Wow, this is cool." You said as you sat on the bed.

"This is where you will be staying until the tournament is over. The bathroom is over there." She pointed toward the left side of the room "And the closet is over there." She pointed to the other door. "Some one will come for you when everyone arrives." Lyssia bowed and turn to leave. But she stop, and without looking said. " I do hope one of your friends wins. I can not see someone as nice as you suffer anymore than you've already have." You looked at her.

"How did know that I have friends in the tournament?"

"Two ways. One, you didn't come here of your free will, or else Master Kane wouldn't have put you in that small room you were staying in, and Second, I read your mind. I'm a psychic demon." You nodded and she left.

_**Lyssia**_

_Yes Lady Haru?_

**_If you happen to see any of my friends tell them that they better win, or I'm going to kick everyone one of their asses. Also I want them to find a way to save you._**

_Why do you want to save me?_

_**Because, you were only that helped me and I consider you one of my friends You could tell that see was starting to cry even though You couldn't see her.**_

_Thank you Lady Haru, But if I see them how will they believe me?_

_**Tell Yusuke I still haven't completely forgiven him for what he did the other day. He will know what I'm talking about.**_

_Ok got it, one more thing. How will I know what they look like? You send her a mental of the whole YYH Gang. Thank you, Lady Haru. I think you should get ready now._

_**Ok, bye Lyssia**_

_Bye, Lady Haru_ You broke the connection, and went into the bathroom. You saw that the tub was already ran, so you stripped down and got in. After you got out and wrapped a towel around you, and went out of the bathroom. On your bed you saw 5 dresses: A semi-long royal-blue dress that had sapphire gems on the bottom of the hem, it was a sleeveless dress.A long emerald-green dress that had a very low cut v-neck and had thin straps.A medium-length purple dress that was almost see though. At this You wanted to gag.A semi-short blood-red dress that had long sleeves.And last was a really short gold dress that you thought only a slut would ware. You chose the royal-blue dress because it was the safest one there, and put it on. You put you hair up into a low pony-tail. When you were done, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." You called as you put your hair up in a ponytail. It was Kane. "What do you want?" You said coldly.

"I came to take you to the stadium for the start of the tournament." He said as he laced his arm around your side. You wanted to gag, but held it in and walked out of the room.

_Yusuke's P.O.V._

We were on a ship to a private Inland, near Sa Le Bonon. We haven't heard a word form Haru, and we were getting worried.

"I wonder if Haru is alright?" Maki asked.

"We all want to know sis, we all do." Mai said. I head the announcer come on.

"We are now ready to start the palmary round. The last six people standing when we reach the inland will go on to the next round." I stood up straight and looked at the others.

"Let's get this over with, so we can get to Haru." The others nodded.

_FF to the inland_

"Well that was boring." I said stretching.

"I know, I thought at lest they would be stronger than Kuwabara." Mai said. Everyone (Meaning Yusuke, Maki, Mai, Hiei, Kurama, and Youko) laughed. Just then a girl (it's Lyssia, I'm not repeating what she looks like.) about sixteen or seventeen came over.

"Hello, are you Mister Yusuke Urmaishi , by any chance?" I nodded. "I need you and your friends to follow me. I don't want anyone else to hear or Master will find out and I will be punished." She said as she lead us to a room. "This is your room." she said as we inside. It looked like a little house. It had three rooms with two beds in each room. It also had a living room, dinning room, and a kitchen.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell us?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, Lady Haru had asked me to tell you that you better win or she will kick each of your butts. She also said that you must find a way to free me. Though she didn't want me to tell you this, but I will since you are her friends. She was beaten every day by Master and they gave her little food. Right now she is very weak and sick. I did my best to sneak her food so she would get a little better."

"Why should we believe you?" I said, she chuckled.

"Lady Haru, knew you would say that, so she told me to tell you that she is still mad at you for what you did the other day." I turn beet red at the reminder.

"I for one believe Lyssia." Mai said everyone but the girl and Hiei looked at her.

"She never gave us her name, so how do you know it?" Maki said to her twin.

"I know Lyssia because she is one Kane's servants. He kidnapped her when she was fifty years-old." She turn to Lyssia. "Why are you helping us? You were Kane most faithful servant." Lyssia looked at her.

"Besides you Lady Haru treated me like a friend, and friends don't abandon friends. Kind of like what you did to me, and I would like it if you stop reading my mind, Mister Hiei." She said as she abruptly left, leaving everyone but Mai and Hiei confused.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing let's go watch the first match." She said dropping the conversation and left for the stadium.

* * *

Chapter 10: The start of the Tournament

_No one's P.O.V._

"Hello fans, and welcome to the one and only Ice Tournament. I'm you very lovely host Koto!" she said. "Now, there are sixteen people remaining, and they are here for two reasons. One, to fight and try to kill their opponents" Cheers" And second to win our prize, the beautiful, but not as beautiful as me, Princess Haru Neja! Here are the rules, there are no rules."

_Haru's P.O.V_

You walked out arm and arm, with a sour look on your face, with Kane. You walked all the to the center.

"I want you to them that you appreciate that everyone came, and you look forward to be with the winner." He whispered to you. You gave him a look of pure disgust.

"What!? Hell no, I'm not saying that!" You spat back. He tighten his arm around yours.

"You will, if you don't want me to kill you old man." He smirked, knew he won. He walked over to Koto, and whispered in her ear. She nodded, and brought the mic up, so she speak.

"Demon and demonstriess, Princess Haru would like to say a word or two before we begin." She said as she handed you the mic.

"Hello everyone. Once again I would like to say welcome to the Third Annual Ice Tournament. I am so glad that so many people came to part take in the tournament and I would also like to congratulate the sixteen remaining. I'm looking forward to finding out who the winner will be." Not You thought as you handed the mic back and walked of the stage with Kane following.

"With that said, lets start. Our first match will be Bane vs. Shadow."

_The YYH Gang's P.O.V_

Everyone was shocked about what Haru said.

"Did she really mean that?" Yusuke asked.

"I know Haru, and she wouldn't say something like that without being force to." Maki said.

"You are correct Miss Maki. She was force to say that or her father would have been killed." Lyssia said appearing out of nowhere. Everyone but Hiei jumped.

"How did you know that?" Youko said.

"I know just like I know that you think I'm up to something Mister Youko. I'm a psychic demon." She said. He nodded at the explanation, and kept his mouth closed. Everyone went back to watch the match. By the looks of it Bane was winning.

"Flaming Gun!" He yelled as a it shot and killed Shadow in one hit.

"And the winner is Bane! Making him move to the next round." Kato said as the crowed went wild.

"Bane seems to be very strong." Kurama said.

"I love a challenge, bring him on!" Yusuke said with a fist in the air.

"Same old Yusuke, all ways itching for a fight. So why are ye here? Aren't ye a wee bit young to be thinking about marriage, especially when it is a pretty lass like her?" A voice said as everyone turn see Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Shishi, and Suzuka.

"Hey guys long time no see," Yusuke said as he greeted them. "And for your information, she is our teammate, and my half sister."

"Then why is she getting married?" Rinku asked.

"Every princess is to be wed when the turn eighteen birthday, but in Lady Haru case, she was kidnapped, and Master Kane found some way to move the tournament sooner." Lyssia said.

"Well in that case, we'll help get the lassie back, but if we do win can we still marry her?" Chu ask while taking a swig of sake.

"Not on you life." Hiei said quickly. Chu looked at the fire youki.

"Why not? Are you her boyfriend or something?" Hiei hned, looked a way blushing slightly, but thankfully no one notice.

_**Guys**_

"Haru!" The gang said. She giggled a little.

_**Yes it is me. I'm sure Lyssia has told you everything that's been going on. I want you to win. If you don't, I will slowly and painfully kill each an every last one of you Everyone shivered at the thought of what she could do.**_

"Don't worry Haru we'll win, and we have some old friends helping us also, so if the win please don't kill them." Kurama said.

"Yea lass we'll help. Ye got nunting to worry about." Jin said.

**_Thanks you for you help. I must go, before Kane the jackass of all Makai starts to suspects that I'm talking to you She said and then left._**

_Touya's P.O.V._

"Next up is Touya Vs. Ari" Koto said. As I walked up to the center, I saw a girl come up to the stage. She had long black hair with fire-red tips and piercing red eyes. I took my fighting stance.

"Hello Ari, it has been a while since we last saw each other hasn't?" She got into her's and took out her sword.

"Too long in my book." She said with smirk.

"3...2...1...Fight!" Koto yelled. I quickly turned my arm into a sword made of crystallized Ice and blocked her on coming attack.

"You've gotten better sis, but well enough to have a chance at beating me." I dropped kicked her in the stomach.

_Haru's P.O.V._

You watched the fight from the side of the stage.

_**Yusuke, are you sure that your friends can beat Kane and his helpers.**_

_If they don't, we will. You can count on that sis._

_**I hope your right**_ Just then Kane came over.

"How do like the show so far." He said as he tried to touch your cheek, but you pulled back.

"Don't touch me bastard." You said as you look back that match.

"Wow folks, this is sibling rivalry at is finest. Right now it looks like they are evenly match, but the tides could go for either person." I hope Ari doesn't uses her special attack

_No one's P.O.V._

Touya and Ari were still evenly matched, The kept sending attack after attack towards each other.

"Time to end this brother dear, Master Kane needs the Princess for his bride far more than you do." She said as she put her hands in the air.

"She isn't!?" Haru said.

"Oh, but she is my dear." Kane said behind her.

"Inferno…Tornado…Blast!" I tornado erupt in flames headed straight for Toyua.

"Wow, Ari unlashed her Secret weapon. A tornado wrapped in fire, and it heading straight for Touya! What's this, Touya hasn't move to the doge the attack!"

_Haru's P.O.V._

"What the hell are you doing, move baka!" You yelled at Touya.

_**Yusuke, what is your friend doing!?**_ You said franticly in his mind.

_I don't know, but he finds some way to get out of this._ You hoped the same thing.

_Touya's P.O.V._

I watched as my sister used her favorite and most powerful attack.

"I see you haven't change. Well, how about this? Blizzard Tornado Inferno!" A huge blizzard stared and quickly turned into an tornado engulfed in ice blue flames. Then the two tornados clashed.

"Wow folks, Touya sent his own tornado and now we will see who has the stronger one out of the these to fighting siblings."

_**All right Touya keep it up!**_ A female's voice said in my head.

_Haru?_

_**Yes, it's me. I'll have to tell you this. Don't underestimate your sister. She is a lot stronger than she is really leading on.**_

_How do you know all this?_ I asked.

_**Look at your sister's left hand**_. I did and saw that two of her fingers were gone.

_What the!?_

_**She had to give up something of hers in order to serve Kane. A part from being his servant, she was promised super strength**_. She told me. I nodded and put out more of me spirit energy into my attack.

"Give it up Touya, You can't beat me." Ari said as she too put more of her energy into it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Touya and Ari seem to be at a stand still. Who will come out on top?" Koto said into the microphone. The two tornados started to move towards Ari as I put every once of my strength into them.

"Ahhhhiiiiii" Ari screamed as she flew into the wall.

"The winner is Touya." Koto said as I walked off the stage and over to my sister.

"Are you alright Ari?" I asked. She looked up at me with a confused look.

"Why are you so worry about me? I just tried to kill you for Master Kane sake." She asked.

"Because you're my sister and I'm supposed to worry about you." I said as I kneeled down. She smiled and then that smile turn into a shriek of pain. "Ari what's wrong?"

_Haru's P.O.V_

You saw Ari scream in pain.

"Tsk, what a waste. She should have done better." Kane said as He increased the spell that he cast on her.

"Kane, stop your hurting her." You scream. He looked at you and gave you an evil smile. You knew instantly what he was doing. You quickly ran over to Touya and Ari. When you reached them, Ari screams intensified and she was thrashing around.

"Lady Haru, what is wrong with my sister?" You looked at him.

"If I don't do this quickly, the spell he placed on her will kill her." You said as you saw the shocked look on his face. "I need you to hold her still for me" He nodded and held her still. You placed your hands over her chest and a bluish-silver glow came out of your hands. Soon she had calmed down and her breathe returned to normal.

"Will she be alright" Rinku asked and you then noticed that the Yu Yu Gang was there. You got up and dusted your self off.

"Yes she will be alright. All though she still has the spell. That I couldn't break."

"Why not?" Yusuke said.

"Because there are two ways to destroy the spell. One is to kill the person with the spell and I don't think you want to do that." You said as you glanced at Touya's face

"Then what is second way" Chu said.

"That one won't be so easy. You have to Kill and remove the heart of the person that cast the spell." Everyone's faces grimed. They knew that killing Kane and ridding Ari of the curse will be very slim.


	6. AN

_Hey this is YG speaking and I'm sorry to say that all my stories at the moment are going to be on a breif pause as I have a major write's block and added to the fact that my computer is down and not working. once again I am truly sorry to all of my fans out there that read my stories. _

_ your beloved writer,_

_ YG_


End file.
